


Halcyon Nights

by SpaceyDragons (Rexcalibur)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, it’s just fluff that’s it, something other than IkeSoren? shocking!, the gay content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexcalibur/pseuds/SpaceyDragons
Summary: in which Ephraim and Lyon share a romantic moment of peace on a warm summer’s night.





	Halcyon Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This site doesn’t have nearly enough Ephlyon, let alone fluff. So what do I do? Write this disgustingly sappy fluff! Because I’m garbage! 
> 
> And I need to write something other than IkeSoren for once, so...

On hot summer nights like these, it was hardly fit for two people to be snuggled up in warm nightwear- not that Lyon minded wearing warm clothes. He'd always had something inside him that made him shiver.

 

Perhaps that was why he held Ephraim so dearly. The prince of Renais always warmed his heart.

 

The other prince wrapped his slender arms around his love's body, almost instinctively- ( so warm, always warm ) and by extent, waking him up from a deep sleep.

 

Not that it mattered. Ephraim had never been a deep sleeper- unlike Lyon, who blacked out whenever his head hit the pillow. Dreams has a tendency to plague his mind, and quite easily at that.

 

Ephraim mumbled something incoherent. In response, Lyon wrapped his arms tighter around the man he holds so dearly ( has always loved and hated, wanted to be and be with. )

 

Lyon could hear Ephraim's voice slightly better then, now that he was a little more awake. And with that, he pulled his arms away, in fear of waking him, if nothing else. How was it that such a light sleeper could fall asleep so quickly on a night like this? Lyon could not comprehend it ( and with the the love of his life right next to him, only warming the bed more. )

 

A moment of silence. Ephraim mumbled again, more understandable than the last two times. "Lyon...? You awake?"

 

Lyon hesitated. He might as well have told the truth. "Hmm? I am," he turned around to look Ephraim in the eyes, "Barely, but I suppose you've woken us both up now."

 

"Mmm." Ephraim replied, his words slurred, as if a fog had been cast over him. Tentatively, he reached out to move stray pieces of lilac hair out of Lyon's face- just to get a better look at those beautiful eyes of his. Half-lidded, yet bright as day, and painting the picture that Lyon never got enough sleep. ( for better or worse, he'd change that. he would. )

 

"You shouldn't be awake at this hour, dear," Ephraim tentatively reached out his hand, brushing stray lavender hairs out of his face just to see those pretty eyes, "C'mere, into my arms."

 

Lyon complies without a second thought, huddling into the warmth of Ephraim's arms. Where Lyon was always freezing in the later hours of the day, Ephraim always kept the cold of night from getting to him.

 

What a symbolic, fire and ice sort of relationship that existed between the two of them! Completely opposite one another; and yet they were one and the same. It was strange, in a way, that a man so different than Lyon would be able to understand him the best. ( strange, wasn’t it? it was like fantasy, fiction, something strange and somewhat unreal. )

 

Lyon snuggled deeper into Ephraim's chest, and in response, Ephraim draped his arms across his back. The warmth of Ephraim's hands crawled up Lyon's back, causing the smaller man to let out a sharp gasp at the sudden- but far from unwelcome- contact.

 

Lyon gazed into Ephraim's eyes again, as if the world could be captured in them- the oceans, romantic summer sunrises, the cold of winter. And with that, he slipped into a serene haze of misty blue eyes and that smile he loved to see so, so much- ( don't ever cry for me. smile, just like you used to. )

 

"Ephraim, I..." Lyon trailed off, wrapping his own arms around Ephraim's shoulders, "...I could get lost in your eyes..." 

 

His words are slurred, ever so slightly- if he got drunk off insomnia and dreams, well, so be it. If he could stay awake to see that smile, whether he was tired or not didn't matter in the slightest.

 

"Do you want to lean in a little more for me? Your lips say everything." Ephraim whispered, almost poetically. How unlike him.

 

"I... could get lost in that ocean," Lyon replies. "The very ocean that is your eyes..."

 

And with that, he leaned in for a chaste kiss on the lips. So gentle- who knew the Restoration Lord, rough and tumble, was capable of such gentle words, and even sweeter actions? ( He wasn’t all that. Deep down, his compassion was sugary sweet- Lyon was one of the few privy to seeing this side of him. )

 

Lyon fingered his lover's bracelet delicately (though if Ephraim noticed, he didn't say anything). Strange how the one he wore marked the sun, Eirika's the moon. He mentioned this to him, mumbling, yet Ephraim understood every word- metaphorically and literally.

 

"That would make you the stars, wouldn't it?" Ephraim responded, sweetness in his voice.

 

And once more, they cuddled closer to one another- a scandalous sight, perhaps. What did it matter? They loved one another. The sun and the stars, together and always.

 

“Love you.” Lyon places a soft kiss on his cheek, so warm compared to his cold lips. It feels so warm- endearing.

 

“And I love you more,” Ephraim responds, tipping Lyon’s chin up, their lips nearly making contact. What a cliché confession- but neither were alert enough to truly care. Tentatively, he proposed a question that came out of the blue, yet was expected: “If it’s alright, may I... kiss you?”

 

What mattered was that they could stay together in this world- as long as fate would allow them, be it until the morning light or the end of time itself.

 

Warm nights like this were perfect for dealing with matters of the heart- and this was no exception, of course. Lyon was more than satisfied that he had. ( and he would stay with Ephraim- as long as fate would allow them. ) 

 

His breath intermingling with Ephraim’s, Lyon let out a solemn whisper, finding where his heart lay:

 

“Kiss me, then, as long as you’re satisfied.”

 

( a perfect compromise. )


End file.
